Forbidden Love Is So Sweet
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Bella is Emmett's baby sister and she and Edward both feel an attraction to one another and finds love with each other. Please R&R. I suck at summaries. One shot dedication for a friends birthday.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Edward and Bella cant stand to be away from each other, but they are forbidden from seeing each other. How will they manage? Forbidden love has never been this sweet.**

**AN: Ok so this hasn't been beta'd so there could be some mistakes or something, I just wanted to get this out in time.**

**One shot is dedicated to my best friend Rebecca (love of escapism) for her birthday. This is part one of your gift, part two might be a bit late, cause I was trying to get it all done but I hope you like it.**

I remembered the first time I had met my older brother Emmett's best friend Edward. I was sixteen at the time and he was twenty-one. I think that day became my favorite day or one of my favorite days ever.

Emmett had come home for spring break and brought with him, his two best friends Edward and Jasper. I was more attracted to Edward than Jasper; I felt more of a brotherly and friendship relationship with Jasper, whereas I had love and lustful thoughts of wanting Edward, and wanting to fuck him.

At the time I was dating Mile Newton and things had been good with us, or at least I thought so. I mean don't get me wrong I wasn't in love with him, but I did love him somewhat, I mean he did court me for a couple of months until I finally gave in and said yes to him.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought of Edward and his mesmerizing green eyes, and his perfect body, it was only a matter of time before I got to see Edward and I got to be in his arms again.

_**Flashback**_

"_Alright girls, that's it for practice today, you all get to go early." I said as the girls looked at me wearily before quickly making their way out of the gym._

"_Uh, what has gotten into you Bells? You don't usually let practice out early. You are like cheer Nazi." Rosalie one of my best friends said._

"_I will pretend I didn't hear that, but Emmett is coming home for spring break and I want to get home early to be there when he arrives." I said as I grabbed my stuff._

"_Emmett's in town, I am so excited." Alice said as she clapped and jumped up and down in excitement._

_The girls decided to come along as well so they could see Emmett, I always knew that Rose liked Emmett and Emmett liked Rose, but he always told his friends that I was off limits, so I told him that Rose was off limits._

_Although I knew they were perfect for each other and Rose deserved happiness, we all did._

_We made our way up to my room; I went into my bathroom, as Alice and Rose went into our guest bathrooms and we each had a shower and got dressed. We were all sitting around laughing at random stuff when I heard my mom yelling upstairs for me._

_I jumped up and made my way downstairs with Alice and Rosalie following behind me. When I made it into the entryway I squealed and jumped into my brother's arms as he twirled us._

"_I have missed you so much." I said as I continued to hug him tight._

"_I've missed you too Bellsie, and you two." Emmett said to me, Alice and Rosalie._

_Alice was next to hug him and they talked for a few minutes until it was Rosalie's turn to welcome and hug Emmett. There hug lasted long and they didn't seem as if they wanted to pull away, but they finally did._

"_These are my best friends Edward Masen and Jasper Whitlock, guys this is my baby sister Bella and her two best friends Alice and Rosalie." Emmett said as he introduced us._

_I couldn't help but notice how Edward was staring at me and how Jasper was staring at Alice._

"_It was nice to meet you all." Edward said as Jasper nodded._

_We shook hands and the moment that Edward and I shook hands I felt sparks and a tingle went down my spine and I could tell he felt it too. We reluctantly let go of each others hand as we realized we weren't alone and I could feel Emmett's eyes on us._

"_Ok, kid's dinner is ready." Renee said as she popped her head into the entryway, unaware of what was going on._

_We all made our way into the dining room and Edward and I brushed against each other and I looked up at him and noticed the lust in his eyes and some other emotions, I am sure he noticed them in my eyes too._

_I heard a throat clear and looked up to see my two best friends looking at me with smirks, I just rolled my eyes at them and made my way to my seat which happened to be between Alice and Edward._

_The blush that was on my face was still there as I took a seat and got even redder as Edward and my hands touched and I couldn't help but jump at the electricity I felt, I looked up at him and smiled._

"_So Bells, how is school?" Emmett asked as I snapped out of my daze._

"_Oh, uh school is going good." I said as I took up some food for myself._

"_Are you still with that douche bag Mike Newton?" Emmett asked as Rosalie and Alice snickered._

_I glared at them and looked back at my brother and responded to his question._

"_Yes we are still together." I said._

_The chatter was casual and light as the whole table was engaged in the conversation. Once we were done eating we helped Renee clear the table as the boys sat and talked._

"_What are you boys going to do while on break?" Renee asked._

"_Party, sleep, eat, and party." Emmett said excitedly._

_We all laughed at his actions and moved into the living room to talk. It was getting late; Charlie and Renee went to bed leaving us up. Emmett showed Edward and Jasper where they would be sleeping, leaving the girls and I downstairs watching TV._

_Emmett returned and took a seat next to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder._

"_I'm glad you are home Em." I said._

"_I'm glad too, I missed you Bells." He said as he hugged me tight to him._

"_I missed you too." I said._

_We all headed to bed, the only dreams I had was of Edward, and what sweet dreams they were._

_It had been three days since Emmett, Jasper and Edward have been here and I knew it was going to be hard when Emmett left especially when Edward leaves._

_Edward and I have been getting to know one another and I found myself even more attracted to him. I knew I still had Mike in my life, but it would have been fun to have a spring break fling with Edward._

_I was currently getting ready to go and see Mike. Deciding on a white button up ruffle top and mini jean skirt, I paired the outfit with black flats._

_Grabbing my keys I left my room and headed downstairs._

"_Bells come hang with us." Emmett said as he pouted._

"_Can't, I am heading over to Mike's." I said as I walked out of the house, getting into my truck and made my way to Mike's house._

_I made my way up to the door and knocked on it, when there was no response, I tried turning the knob and it opened. I made my way inside and looked around. I noticed a coat that was female but did not belong to me and looked oddly familiar; I quickly made my way up to his bedroom and opened the door with force causing it to hit the wall. Mike looked up along with the girl, who I least expected to see in his bed._

"_Bella, its not what it looks like." Mike said as he got up and threw on his boxers making his way towards me._

"_Really you sure could have fooled me." I said as I felt the tears ready to fall, but I wouldn't let them fall until I left._

"_Bella…" he started to say but I cut him off._

"_Save it, have a good life Mike Newton, you and Lauren belong together," I said. "Oh and Lauren I wonder how Jessica will react to this news when I tell her."_

_I smiled as the smug look that was on Jessica's face was replaced by a look of horror as I turned and walked out. I got into my truck and drove off._

_Finally, I let the tears fall as I made my way back home. I needed my best friends Jack Daniels, Alice and Rosalie. I hoped that there was some Jack Daniels left._

_As soon as I made it home I got out of my truck and quickly made my way inside heading straight for the liquor cabinet pulling out the bottle. Uncovering the bottle I took a swig of it, and sighed as it went down._

_EPOV_

_I had just finished with my shower and had wrapped the towel around my waist when I heard the front door slam._

_Making my way downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and noticed Bella finishing off a bottle of Jack Daniels._

_When she had come downstairs earlier before she left, I wanted to grab her and take her upstairs and have my way with her. She looked so sexy in her mini skirt and white button up top._

"_You okay?" I asked softly._

_She turned and looked at me, and I could see her eyes were red and swollen._

"_I'm stupid." She said._

_I made my way over to her as she went into the liquor cabinet again, I could tell that she was a lightweight and if she had anymore she would be out like a light. I grabbed her hand and stopped her from picking up another bottle._

"_Don't, it's not worth it, to have a hangover in the morning." I said to her._

_She looked up at me and tears filled her eyes again, and I thought that I may have been holding her hand to tight or something._

"_What is wrong with me? Am I not good enough?" she whispered as she sank to the ground._

"_What happened?" I asked as I sat next to her, not caring that I was just in a towel, but more worried for the broken girl next to me._

_She told me what had happened and I swear I wanted to go over to her boyfriends-well ex-boyfriend's house and give him a piece of my mind._

"_He is a douche bag and you deserve better. You just need to find someone that cares about you and treats you with respect." I said to her as she looked up at me._

_I noticed the many emotions flash across her face, and I realized that we were both leaning towards each other. The moment our lips touched, I swore I had died and gone to heaven. Bella's lips were soft and kissable, and I never wanted to be away from her lips again._

_The kiss got heated and passionate, and before I knew it Bella was straddling me. I slid my hands up her body stopping at her sides just underneath her breast and I heard her sigh. Our tongues battled and teeth clacked, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get closer to Bella._

_Bella started sliding her hands down my chest, getting dangerously low to the tie in the towel wrapped around my waist._

_We were so in the moment, and in our own little world that we didn't know that the others were back until we heard the front door slam. Bella got up off of me and I got up off the floor and tried to hide the bulge that was behind the towel. We both were breathing hard, and I ran my hands through my hair in frustration._

_Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all walked into the kitchen and I noticed Emmett's demeanor change once he noticed Bella's tear stained face, then he looked at me._

"_What's going on?" Emmett asked as he put the stuff he was carrying down._

_Bella proceeded to repeat what she told me and I noticed Emmett got mad, and he was fuming. _

"_Ok, Mike is an ass, we all get that. Let's get this party underway, and lets get you dolled up Bells, so we can find you a nice hot guy to fuck." Alice said and I couldn't help but growl._

_Bella looked up at me and bit her bottom lip before she turned her gaze and she was being dragged upstairs._

_Charlie and Renee went away for a long weekend, which meant that we could have the party and not have to worry about them coming home._

_I was currently standing with Emmett and Jasper as we waited for the girls to come down, and we all pretended to be checking out the potentials in the room._

_Although Emmett and Jasper denied there feelings, I knew that they had feelings for Rosalie and Alice. I had feelings for Bella, and I honestly wasn't a believer of love at first sight but, I fell for Bella the moment I met her._

_BPOV_

_Alice and Rosalie had their fun and played Bella Barbie, they had curled my hair so that it hung in ringlets and I had on a mini blue tube top dress, with black peep toe shoes._

_I hoped that I didn't fall because that would have been embarrassing and I would be mortified, if I fell in front of my brother's friends and guests._

_We made our way downstairs and noticed that the party was in full swing, I was looking for Edward, and spotted him talking to a red head. Maybe I had read his signals wrong, or maybe he was trying to keep up a front because of Emmett, but he was really interested in me._

_I made my way into the kitchen and made my way over to the makeshift bar and got myself a drink. As I turned to leave I was boxed in, and I could feel someone press up behind me._

"_Meet me in your room in a few minutes." The voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, and I knew that it was Edward his voice did something for my body._

_I sighed as he moved away from me and walked off. I went in search of Rosalie and Alice to have them as my lookouts, but it seemed that they were both occupied. Rosalie and Emmett were wrapped together in a corner making out, along with Alice and Jasper, and they looked like they were ready to find a room._

_Since my brother went after my best friend even after I told him not to, I decided that it would be worth it with Edward. So I made my way upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me, and made my way into the bathroom to freshen up a bit._

_My room door closed and I could hear the lock click into place. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at him as he looked around my room. He was looking at a particular picture taken by Alice of Rose, Emmett and I on a family trip, with me on Emmett's back._

"_They look comfortable." He said as I nodded although he couldn't see._

"_Yeah." I said._

"_You know its funny." He said as I looked at him._

"_What's funny?" I asked, not sure what he was talking about._

"_The fact that he has feelings for her, and he is doing something about it, it would seem, but he warned us before we came here to not fall for you, and to not touch you." He said as he turned to look at me._

"_W…w….what, you fell for me?" I asked in a whisper as he nodded and made his way over to me._

"_Yeah, I fell for you, and I fell hard and fast." He said in a whisper as he kissed me and slid his hands around my waist and up my back to the zipper on my dress._

_He unzipped my dress and watched as it fell to the ground and pooled at my feet. I shivered at his gaze but in that moment I felt confident in the way he was looking at me. I didn't have the urge to cover myself._

_I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head throwing it to the floor next to my dress._

_He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to my bed, placing me in the center._

_He leaned down and kissed me; it started off slow and sweet and eventually became more heated. His kisses moved down my jaw and to my neck sucking on my pulse point. I moaned in pleasure as he continued his journey down my chest. His hands slid up my stomach and unsnapped my bra; he threw it on the floor._

_His left hand cupped my left breast as he sucked on the other one, swirling his tongue around the nipple and blowing on it as I arched up into his mouth, he switched to the other side and did the same thing._

_Slowly kissing his way down my stomach he stopped at the top of my underwear and placed a kiss there, before hooking his thumbs into the sides of my underwear and slowly pulling them down my legs._

_I pushed his boxers down with my toes as he leaned over me and looked down at me. He leaned down and kissed me again, as we got into the kiss he suddenly pulled away and I looked up at him._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_I don't have protection." He said as I giggled a bit._

"_I'm on the pill so its fine. Just shut up and hurry up screw me." I said as he chuckled._

_He rubbed the head of his cock against my wet folds and slowly inched his way in, once he was in, he stopped to allow me to get used to his size. I gave him the go ahead and he began moving. I wrapped my legs higher up and around his waist which caused him to go deeper._

_I moaned and groaned as he grunted and I urged him on._

"_Harder." I said as he thrust harder and faster._

_I could see stars behind my eyes and I knew I was close, as well as Edward. I came soon followed by Edward and he collapsed on top of me as we both tried to catch our breaths. He rolled off of me and pulled me to him so that I was lying on his chest are limbs tangled together._

"_Would you be willing to have a secretive relationship?" Edward asked as his fingers caressed my arm._

"_If it means that I get to be with you then I don't care." I said as he kissed me and as soon as I straddled him round two began._

We had been together in secret ever since that night and I knew that I would see him again I just wasn't sure how Emmett would react to this news, which was why we were meeting at our usual place to discuss how we were going to tell Emmett and our friends.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he kissed my cheek and took off his coat and sat down next to me.

"Hey, I missed you. Did Emmett and Jasper come too?" I asked as I looked at Edward.

"Yeah, they said they were tired but I think that was code for they were going to see the girls.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Not for food, do you want to get out of here?" he asked as I nodded.

We were going to our usual place where we got together, and I was excited to see Edward again and have my wicked way with him. Surprisingly, we hadn't gotten caught yet and I hoped that we never did, because I am sure that Emmett would be pissed and I didn't want Emmett to freak out and maybe punch Edward. So this was our secret, and we had set aside when we could and would meet.

I loved every moment and alone time I got with Edward. He was so sweet and so caring and gentle. We both knew we would have to be careful but it was all worth it in the end because…

Forbidden Love is so Sweet!!!!

**Happy Birthday Rebecca, I hope it is an awesome one!**

**Please review; let me know what you thought and if you liked it.**


End file.
